


America's Second Couple

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's marriage is perfect.  I've made mistakes and so has CJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Second Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher Hitchens is a real person. He's done excellent work for Vanity Fair in the past and that's why I used him as the interviewer in the story. No disrespect to Mr. Hitchens at all, who passed away in 2011, 6 years after this story was originally written.

_The Changing of the Guard: America’s Second Couple, by Christopher Hitchens_

_Vanity Fair, June 2006_

_On the Cover: Leo dressed in a tuxedo, holding a small American flag on a stick. CJ dressed in a Marc Jacobs cocktail dress designed to look like the American flag. Both of her arms are around her husband’s neck, pulling him close. His has one arm snaked around her waist. One of her red Prada stilettos is showing; she kicked her foot back to make the picture perfect. The backdrop is the White House and the Washington Monument._

_Christopher Hitchens meets with the Second couple at the Naval Conservatory, their residence for the next four years. The McGarrys look comfortable in their den, though the Vice-President is still dressed in his suit from that day. The Second Lady laughs and tries to convince him to take off his shoes. He refuses. So she reaches up and takes off his tie, when he tries to stop her, she slaps his hands away._

_She is dressed to casual perfection in dark blue jeans and a black ribbed v-neck shirt. Her feet are bare and she has her hair in a ponytail. Yes America, she is just as beautiful in real life as she is on TV. The Vice-President puts his arm around her and she leans into him, placing her hand on his knee…their affection does not seem at all false or staged. There are two Secret Service agents in the room, male and female, and four within 25 feet of the closed door. It is snowing outside and the Vice-President is not happy; he has to travel to Berlin tomorrow afternoon_.

 

 **CH:** There is a rumor circulating…

 _The Vice-President groans_.

 **LM:** Are we really going to start this with rumors? I thought you were beyond that Christopher.

 **CH** : There was a rumor circulating that you believe the Vice-President job to be decorative. Tell me what you're thinking during the first 100 days?

 **LM:** Firstly, I never said anything like that. The Vice-President is the President of the Senate. He also, historically, has been a very close advisor to the President. President Santos and I would like to take the position back there. I am also a foreign dignitary, taking the US’s stance and position to our allies and enemies.

 **CH:** And you Mrs. McGarry?

 **CM:** Oh, I'm definitely decoration.

_They both laugh._

**CH:** How do you feel about people, media in particular, calling you a trophy wife?

 **CM:** If I listened to everyone who said bad things about me, I would never have made it as far as I have. I don’t need to justify my marriage to anyone.

 **CH:** Is there anyway to defuse the rumors?

 **CM:** Leo has an important job to do, so he is a bit busy. Me, as I said, I don’t care. He knows how I feel about him. Go ahead, ask him.

 **CH (smiling):** How does she feel about you?

 **LM:** She loves me. This woman has my back no matter what and I know that.

 **CH:** Is that all?

 **LM:** That is all I need to say. If CJ wants to elaborate that is fine by me.

 **CH:** Well, how do you keep the love and fire burning with your increasingly busy life?

_The Second Lady goes to speak but the Vice-President covers her mouth._

**LM:** Constant communication.

_He uncovers her mouth and she laughs, pointing at him._

**CM:** What he said. Leo is a quiet man, personal and intense. I plan always to have a place for him to come to when he needs that.

_The Vice-President looks at her and can't help but smile._

**CH:** Tell me how many years are between you?

 **LM:** It doesn’t matter.

 **CM:** Leo, stop it. Um, he is July 1946 and I am November 1965…you do the math.

 **CH:** What are you hoping to accomplish during this administration Mr. Vice-President?

 **LM:** A decent education system. Medical coverage for all Americans no matter what their socioeconomic status. Just because you are poor does not mean you should not have access to doctors and medicine. I don't think it is my place to discuss other platforms…I would defer that to the President.

 **CH:** And you Mrs. McGarry?

 **CM:** Alzheimer’s research is my main platform for the next four years. I am going to become the thorn in the side of many politicians and lobbyists.

_She is smiling._

**CH:** You are going to enjoy this.

 **CM:** Of course. My father died last year and I would like to save more families from having to endure what mine did. My children will never know their grandfather.

 **CH:** You are fiercely protective of your children.

 **LM:** Of course we are. They are just babies and they do not quite understand all the excitement.

 **CH:** How are they adjusting to the changes?

 **CM:** Well, I certainly run my office like a typical one…I want to have dinner and time with them in the evening. They do have a nanny, but he’s been with us since Tim was nine weeks old. It is important for both of us that their lives remain as normal as possible.

 **CH:** But you shield them from the press?

 **CM:** Of course. I don't know how comfortable I am that anyone with five bucks can buy Vanity Fair and know what my children look like. I worry enough about him; I cannot constantly worry about my children’s lives.

 **LM:** CJ. (his voice softens)

 **CM:** What? (she looks at him). My stress levels can only be stretched so far. I want my kids to do their best at being normal.

 **CH:** Tell me how you felt when your husband walked out on stage at the Democratic National Convention.

 **CM:** I'm sorry? What do you mean?

 **CH:** A year from a heart attack and double bypass surgery, 60 years old, two small children, and a wife who was getting ready to face the biggest fight of her career.

 **LM:** No, we are not talking about the NASA investigation. That is off limits.

 **CM:** Leo, he is asking about the Convention, not the investigation. Stop it.

_She squeezes his knee and he seems to calm._

**LM:** I'm sorry.

 **CM:** I’ll be honest and tell you that I was not overjoyed. But marriage is about compromise and…

 **CH:** And what ma'am?

 **CM (smiling):** If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be. I love my husband and believe in him.

 **CH:** It has been said that you had no idea there was a back room conversation had between your husband, Congressman Santos, President Bartlet, and Joshua Lyman.

_The Second Lady takes a deep breath, trying, obviously to choose her words carefully._

**CM:** He didn’t consult with me, no. I wasn’t sure if I was going to say that aloud. I found out when America did, and it was hard for us for a while. But, I know he is the man for the job and I know that I love him. Husbands can be jerks sometimes…you don’t walk out on them because of that.

 **CH:** How did you work through it? Are you still working through it?

 **LM:** No one’s marriage is perfect. I've made mistakes and so has CJ. You work it out, talk it through, and move on. When you love each other you see past the differences and swallow your pride when you need to. Next question.

 **CH:** What is your favorite thing to do when you are alone?

_The Second Lady bursts into laughter and I'm sure that the Vice-President nearly blushes._

**CH:** Other than that.

_More laughter._

**LM:** OK, let’s get serious.

**CM: A perfect night for us would be a nice bath, TCM, and early sleep. Leo needs at least 7 to 8 hours of sleep nightly.**

 **LM:** There is no negotiation on that. Believe me, I have tried. We love a Sunday morning in bed with the New York Times.

 

 **CM:** Oh yeah, and Scrabble. I take him down in Scrabble.

******LM:** You wish. ** **

****_He pulls her close. She smiles and kisses his cheek._ ** **

******CH:** What movies do you enjoy?** **

******LM:** Classics; Gaslight; or Rebecca.** **

******CM:** Peyton Place, Mrs. Skeffington, and Rear Window. We also love a night of candles and music. We also try to spend one or two whole afternoons a week with the kids. That is not as easy as it should be.** **

******CH:** Tell me your favorite part of your husband? Tell us what its like being Mrs. McGarry?** **

******CM:** Those are two completely different questions. My favorite part of Leo is his strength. He has been through so much and though he has moments when he is tired or unsure, he always stands up and handles what he has to. His word is his bind and if he is there for you, he is there for you. Then there is his outer strength; how safe I feel when his arms are around me. He is not just our kids’ hero he is mine too. I don’t know if I could say what it is like to be Mrs. McGarry…easy and hard. This man is strong-willed, bullheaded, a workaholic, and he can be incredibly selfish at times. But God, he makes me laugh. He makes me smile. I know that he listens to me and values my opinions. He always does his best to let me know how much he appreciates my love and my support. This is even when he is doing something I can’t stand. But Chris, I really think in the end, it is how I feel in his arms. Through everything I am safe and loved.** **

******LM:** I don’t feel comfortable talking about such personal things. My favorite part of CJ is her aura. The confidence, beauty, and intelligence that just radiates from her. How she carries herself…and it has nothing to do with her height. Though her height is sexy. (He smiles) Being married to her is like a dream come true. She takes care of me, whether I deserve it or not. She makes me laugh, and gives the perfect back massage. She is an excellent mother and it is solely to her credit that my children think of me as anything more than an absentee father.** **

******CM: **Leo, that is not true.**** ** **

**********LM:** Shush, yes it is. I’m a lucky man to be her husband, and I try never to forget it.** ** ** **

**********CM:** He does forget sometimes, but I still love him.** ** ** **

**********LM:** I love you too Claudia Jean.** ** ** **

********_The response seems involuntary, as if he cannot help but say it to her. She caresses his face, kissing him softly._ ** ** ** **

**********CH:** Do you call him Mr. Vice-President?** ** ** **

**********CM (eyes widening):** What?** ** ** **

**********CH:** To the outside world.** ** ** **

**********CM:** I usually say the Vice-President, or my husband. To be honest, I do my very best not to speak for my husband and he does the same. You do the same, right Leo?** ** ** **

**********LM:** Of course I do baby. (he covers his eyes). Strike that, OK?** ** ** **

**********CH:** What? Why?** ** ** **

**********CM:** The term of endearment. Ignore him. (She looks at him) No one cares that you call me baby. Men who don’t love their wives don’t even bother with cute terms of endearment.** ** ** **

**********CH:** Tell me your vision for the next four years.** ** ** **

**********LM:** To push the President’s education and medical platform. To combat terrorism throughout the world, and to strengthen our relationships with allies. To be a superpower without pushing our thoughts and feelings on smaller countries. To command respect without fear.** ** ** **

**********CM:** Honestly, I don’t like to look that far into the future. I want to fight and raise money for Alzheimer’s research, champion women and children’s rights throughout the world. I want to be there for my husband and children…that’s what I think about right now. Usually the days are so busy I can hardly manage to look to the end of the week.** ** ** **

**********CH:** I would like to talk for a moment about the shootings.** ** ** **

**********LM:** Alright.** ** ** **

********_The Second Lady is quiet and she tightens her grip on her husband’s knee. This is not a comfortable subject for her._ ** ** ** **

**********CH:** Rosslyn, Virginia in 2000, and an actual shooting at the White House pressroom in 2002.** ** ** **

**********LM:** That was a very sick individual trying to commit suicide by cop…no one was targeted.** ** ** **

**********CH:** Mrs. McGarry, how do your handle the fact that your husband is a target? Both you and he receive death threats. Someone could threaten your children.** ** ** **

**********CM:** Oh God, I don’t want to talk about that (her voice cracks). He has a lot of people protecting him, and…(her voice is cracking again and she tries to take a breath). Dammit, I am scared to death. Wouldn’t you be? But if I allow it to take over my thoughts I will end up in a straitjacket.** ** ** **

**********LM:** CJ, baby…** ** ** **

**********CM:** Don’t you dare. Don’t say it Leo.** ** ** **

********_She pulls away from him but he brings her back._ ** ** ** **

**********CH:** Say what?** ** ** **

**********CM:** He is going to say that he will be perfectly safe, but he is not allowed to make me promises like that. Our last President was surrounded by the best and he was shot. It can happen and everyone knows it…particularly with all the travel he does.** ** ** **

**********LM:** Yes, OK, it can. But you are right, we do not need to ever dwell on that. Can we talk about something else please?** ** ** **

********_The Vice-President brings her even closer, kissing her temple. Silent tears have fallen, but the Second Lady is not emotional._ ** ** ** **

**********LM (whispering):** It’s OK, CJ. It’s OK.** ** ** **

**********CM:** Yeah. I’m OK. (she takes his hand in hers) Sorry about that. I’m OK.** ** ** **

**********CH:** No need to apologize Mrs. McGarry.** ** ** **

**********CM:** Please, I would prefer that my husband’s possible death not be the subject of our conversation. Anything but that.** ** ** **

**********LM:** Well, there are a few more things that are off limits, but that is from now on.** ** ** **

**********CH:** Alright. How does it feel Mrs. McGarry, to be on the world's radar suddenly? You have evoked comparisons to Jackie Kennedy.** ** ** **

**********CM:** I certainly don’t feel it is sudden. I have been on the radar since I stepped behind the podium for the first time. And I am nothing like Jackie Kennedy…she was First Lady, I am Second Lady.** ** ** **

**********CH:** Maybe I should rephrase that. The whole world seems to want a piece of you. It is as if you're a celebrity…beautiful, smart, and accessible. How are you and the Vice-President handling the instant celebrity?** ** ** **

********_She looks at her husband with a whimsical grin._ ** ** ** **

**********CM:** Well Mr. Vice-President, how are we handling the instant celebrity?** ** ** **

**********LM:** Honestly, no one cares about me…its all about my wife. I feel it is important for her to have a forum to talk about her ideas and opinions, as long as it is done in a responsible manner. I trust CJ, she knows what a responsible manner is, and I know she will keep me in the loop.** ** ** **

**********CH:** People thinks she is beautiful. Cosmo thinks she is beautiful. Maxim thinks she is beautiful. So do many European magazines. The woman in her 40s is getting a renaissance solely because of your wife.** ** ** **

**********CM:** Solely? I think not. Maxim? Cool. It is strange to have people look at you only for your physical features. I admit that that makes me slightly uncomfortable. I never believed myself to be like those women. I was never the prettiest girl in the room. I prefer my words and actions to speak to the person I am.** ** ** **

**********CH:** That certainly has changed Mrs. McGarry. So, the couple that works together stays together.** ** ** **

********_The Second Lady actually rolls her eyes._ ** ** ** **

**********CM:,/b > Hardly ever.** ** ** ** **

************LM:** I'm still here because she fights for us. I'm not a perfect man and I know that there have been times when I really hurt her, but God knows I love her. She knows it too.** ** ** ** **

**********_The Second Lady looks overwhelmed. She kisses his lips, not seeming to care that I am in the room. The Vice-President smiles, hugging her close. Her head stays on his shoulder._ ** ** ** ** **

************CM:** He waits until Vanity Fair comes to say the most wonderful things. See, this is why I haven’t kicked him out yet. (laughs) No, seriously, he is my best friend, my lover, my husband. Things aren’t always idyllic…if they were it would not be real. We fight, yes, and then we make up. (shrugs). I meant until death us do part. Try to tear me away from this man and you are going to see a very ugly side of CJ McGarry.** ** ** ** **

************LM:** No such thing baby. Is that it?** ** ** ** **

************CM (laughing):** He is taping this silly (she shakes her head). Now all of America is going to see how grouchy you are. This is the real Leo McGarry America.** ** ** ** **

************LM:** I'm hungry Claudia Jean. Maybe we should have talked and eaten at the same time.** ** ** ** **

************CH:** We are done Mr. Vice-President. I truly thank you for your time.** ** ** ** **

************CM:** Off with you Leopold. You should have had lunch a bit later.** ** ** ** **

**********_He shakes my hand and stands up from the couch. After kissing his wife, he excuses himself from the room. I can hear him in the kitchen with the children. The Second Lady would prefer that I not meet them or ask them any questions, but their three-year-old Charlotte runs into the room and sits on her mother’s lap._ ** ** ** ** **

************Charlotte:** Who are you?** ** ** ** **

************CH:** Christopher Hitchens from Vanity Fair. I came to speak to your parents.** ** ** ** **

**********_She gives me a thorough examination, deems me safe and shakes my hand._ ** ** ** ** **

************Charlotte:** My name is Charlie McGarry.** ** ** ** **

************CH:** I know that.** ** ** ** **

************Charlotte:** How? (she looks at her mother)** ** ** ** **

************CM:** He is very smart my darling. Go back to the kitchen and see daddy, OK?** ** ** ** **

**********_The little girl jumps off the couch._ ** ** ** ** **

************Charlotte:** OK mommy. Bye.** ** ** ** **

**********_She runs out of the room as fast as she ran in. The Second Lady smiles._ ** ** ** ** **

************CM:** That is real life Christopher, right there. (she leans to kiss my cheek). It was great to see you again. Alistair will see you out.** ** ** ** **

************CH:** Thank you Mrs. McGarry.** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

***


End file.
